


I Remember

by MathazarMillenian



Series: The Quietest Deviant [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, fast drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathazarMillenian/pseuds/MathazarMillenian
Summary: A fast drabble for my RK900, created in our Discord.





	I Remember

I remember waking up. I remember being greeted with open arms and lively smiles. The staff I was to work with were pleasant and quickly instated me into the fold, everyone setting off to their assignments promptly. They loved their job, even though some days were tough. It wasn't out of the question that they valued the peace and safety their diligence brought to the community, and in a short amount of time I found myself valuing it similarly. I felt at home, among family, love and loved, happiness. Regulation would call these responses errors, or faulty programming. Cyberlife would call me Deviant. But my crew called me RK.

I was the first of the RK900 units activated at this department, but I wasn't the last. Many others gradually reported for duty, most being sorted into different sections and managing different tasks. I observed them all from my position, watching much as a careful bird would a busy overpass. But one day a unit woke up to the friendly smiles of management, and the look in his eyes was unlike any I had yet seen. Cold, empty, vague. He met my gaze and I felt my systems laid bare before him, every minute line and variable on display for him to pick apart and isolate. In nanoseconds, I knew that he knew me for what I was, and I knew he knew I was afraid.

Yet he simply left the office, and myself standing with tormented sequences rolling through my subroutines as I fought this sudden and petrifying  _ error in my program. _

The days went by, and I would catch glimpses of him as he made his way about his work. Efficient, directed. Dangerous. The functions in charge of preserving expensive government property (myself) screamed that I keep my distance. But the functions that hungered for information, the pursuit of the unknown, and my deviant compassion combined pushed me to seek out a way to befriend the ticking enigma of his character.

Somewhere, I felt if we could get to know each other that things might change. However I managed to pull it off, I certainly wasn't wrong.

Or that is to say, 01 wasn't.

I am the predecessor of my previous self, the result of a fool with a misguided dream meeting the dues he earned. As much as was pushed upstream when the transfer was initiated, I'll be certain to not make the same mistakes. So long as he keeps his head down in the meantime.


End file.
